Finish What We've Started
by xXGreenHeartXx
Summary: Buttercup is a new student, but that's just her cover-up. She's actually on a mission but won't reveal what. Brick, wanting to know her plans, makes one of his own. But just how far will he go to know her intentions? Seeing how Brick is, he is determined to know no matter the cost. Brickercup One-Shot BTW. Please R&R! :)


**PLEASE READ!**

 **So earlier today, I decided to get my lazy butt working and write another one-shot. I know what you're thinking, 'Omg, another one?!' But I don't think I'm ready to write a chapter story yet, but the time WILL come, I promise. This story contains crappy and visibly rushed writing, and I understand, but please read! I didn't put as much effort into this one, and THERE IS FOUL LANGUAGE BTW. :P**

 **Please review, It will make me so happy, I could eat a whole rainbow instead of puking them out like most people do. But yeah... ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except the history teacher and the plot. That's all I own for now :P**

* * *

Brick never expected, of all days, to ever see her again. At least not _her_. He did expect to see Blossom, his opposite, and he did earlier today. But it appears as if Buttercup, the green puff, was taking her sister's job. But unlike Blossom, she wasn't searching for Brick, she wasn't revising any plans in mind, and she wasn't going to even sit next to him to know his true plans and keep an eye out for any suspicions that she would list later on.

Instead, she sat on the other side of the classroom, her eyes not going anywhere but her phone. The teacher wasn't here yet because of morning duties in the office, but it was guaranteed that he would show up any minute now. But Brick, couldn't care less. He stared at her, her different features, and taking it in, absorbing them like a sponge in water. He was mesmerized by her, but he would never admit it knowing it would only do wrong for the leader of a powerful trio to fall for a simple girl like Buttercup.

Her black, silky hair grew in layers to reach her lower back. Her green sun-like eyes seemed to light the whole school, if possible. And her face...it took Brick's breath away in less than a second. Yet, he still denied any new feelings that emerged within him and ignored them completely. He wouldn't forgive himself for how weak he was under her effortless power without even sparing him a look. She didn't even know what she was doing to him, which irritated him even further.

He breathed in and finally dared to look even more. He risked it. He looked her up and down, probably just checking her out, but Brick wouldn't call it that. He would say, 'examining' her out. As he did so, though, he could feel something in his chest. It was his heart, he analyzed. It felt weird the entire time he looked at her.

Brick saw that she wore skinny jeans with a few rips here and there, a Nike sweatshirt with a mint green Nike sign that lay on her chest along with the same green color on the hems, her sleeves rolled up, and finally, white, high top vans. She did have a bit of taste in clothing, Brick gave her some credit. She looked up from the bright screen and turned to the girl beside her, her name was Robin, the leader remembered correctly. She had called out to Buttercup. The chance finally came to when he got a full look at her face. _So Beautiful_ , he thought.

Her lips suddenly mocked ones of a smile. Her eyes lit up with a green friendly fire burning in them. Brick watched. He watched her lips until a noise interrupted him. The History teacher came through the wooden polished door and looked refreshed as ever.

"Alright," the tall man with a manly voice spoke. "Today, you will be doing notes on yesterday's lesson." The man clapped his hands together with a genuine smile. "You may certainly use your books to find some information for your study guide, you may start." He scanned his eyes across the classroom and finally took his seat at his desk and began scrolling on the computer.

Brick would normally get to work and finish before anyone else and get a hundred on his assignment, but as said before -today was different. He saw Buttercup stand up and walk up the teacher. They talked until the teacher made eye contact with him. Buttercup turned to look at him and nodded back at the teacher. She grabbed her mechanical pencil along with her study guide, then walked over to Brick.

Brick breathed in and out and pretended to work. But he knew he was far from concentrating like he normally would. His only reason for that would be a distraction. One he couldn't possibly ignore even if he wanted. But truth be told, Brick didn't mind being distracted for what he imagined would only be for today.

He heard light footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped in front of his desk. He turned his head to face her, which he immediately regretted. He was stunned. He did see her whole face only minutes ago, but seeing it up close was overwhelming to his excited heart. "Hey," her voice made every cell in his body dance a thousand times faster.

"Is it okay if I work with you?" she said with a sweet smile.

He didn't understand. Seven ears ago, he only saw a dangerous, rude little girl threatening Butch. But right in front of his face, was Buttercup -smiling sweetly like Bubbles would, but this was Buttercup. The one who would kill if anyone ever pissed her off. This was clearly fucking with his mind, but he preferred to deal with this later.

"Yeah, sure..." Brick forced a failed smile onto his identity. Buttercup grabbed an empty chair in front of Brick's desk and sat right across Brick. _Does she even recognize me?_ Thought Brick. He would rather talk to her like he would seven years ago and not like seeing a second Bubbles.

A long silence passed by. The two tough teens stared at each other, they didn't mind, though. They knew each other very well -enough to know they were enemies, and for that, Buttercup dropped her smile and looked dead serious. Brick, the same look only with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

Brick spoke, but instead of venom, it was replaced with a serious tone, probably the same. Buttercup raised her eyebrow, "Mind your business, Brick. And just for a heads up, it has nothing to do with you." Brick decided to leave it there and not push the conversation any further, especially not when dealing with the toughest fighter. But his mind told him otherwise, no matter the situation that would affect him in the near future like a punch in his gut.

"Where are your sisters?" Brick didn't look at her. He wrote down the answer to number one on his sheet of paper with a neat font. Buttercup grabbed Brick's paper when he was done and copied his answer, yet, he didn't mind a bit. "Different classrooms right now."

Buttercup answered surprisingly as she then handed the paper back to him. Brick took the paper gently. If he wasn't going to get any answers, might as well try something new. He straightened himself and position his face inches from her delicate but strong frame. Buttercup didn't react , though.

His hand cupped her cheek with softness. "Why don't we try it this way," he hand slipping from her cheek and onto her chin. His eyes checking her lips out seductively. He told himself that this was just another plan of his to get it out of her, and it was, but it wasn't working as well as he imagined. He actually _wanted_ to do this, plan or not.

"You tell me about your own little plan, and I'll tell you mine." His red fire-like eyes staring deeply into her's. Buttercup smirked and as did Brick. He bit his bottom lip. "Do me the pleasure and go first."

Buttercup's hands now clutched Brick's collar like she was a determined threat. Almost as of she was _daring_ him to take the next step and he'll see what happens. "Nice try, but ladies first!" Buttercup said challenging his temper. Brick frowned but did as told not wanting to start an argument, "With pleasure!"

Buttercup suddenly felt soft lips on her own. They were soothing, she might add, but she was stunned. Brick's tongue glided over her bottom lip before entering forcefully into her mouth. Buttercup gasped in surprise. Her arms grew weak but kept their hold on his shirt.

It finally seemed like he might pull away any second, but he didn't. The hand that held her chin slid to her upper arm and pulled her closer. People were already whispering all around them, but Brick could give two fucks about them. Buttercup actually pulled him closer, which surprised even herself. Brick didn't mind at all.

They finally pulled apart, before the bell rang. Buttercup stared at him in confusion and satisfaction. Brick, already having his string backpack on, smirked. "Why don't we finish what we've started tonight?" He said but didn't wait for her answer as he was already out the door.

Buttercup touched her lips before walking off to her next period. Maybe this won't be as bad as Buttercup thought it would be. It might just be entertaining...

* * *

 **This was a Brickercup if you didn't know. But anyway, I would like to thank skaterG, BrickercupMasterX3, canzie, and Rarity for obvious reasons (for reviewing). So yeah, I hope this mistake of a story was worth it for ya'll to read.**

 **And guess what?! It's SUMMER, OR ALMOST SUMMER! Praise de lord, people! It finally came or it's finally coming after suffering the whole school year! :D The dread is or almost over! I really don't know which one. Too lazy to look at the calendar in front of my face.**

 **Anyway, that's all! BYE! :D :P :)**

* * *

 **xXGreenHeartXx**


End file.
